


it takes three

by nextraordinaire



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextraordinaire/pseuds/nextraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often that they get a chance to go out like this, but it makes everything so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traumschwinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/gifts).



> For traumschwinge and the excellent prompt, "I watch the woman I like dance with the man I love."

Erik and Moira looked beautiful together.

Not because opposites attract, like one would assume, but because they were so alike. Both of them had that sharpness about them – reflected in Moira’s dark eyebrows and Erik’s jaw – but here, now, on the dancefloor, their lines and architectural minds had turned fluid. In the darkness and the strobe lights, it was hard to see where she ended and he began, wrapped as tightly around each other as they were.

Charles leaned against the bar, merely watching them. It had been quite some time since they’d gone out everyone together, especially since their work schedules never overlapped. When Moira didn’t have fifteen-hour surgeries, Erik was on call, and when they both were home at the same time, Charles was the one stuck in some administrative meeting or another.

“Seeing something you like?”

Charles turned to the bartender – a pierced mutant girl with dragonfly wings fused over her arms and back. “You could say that,” he said, holding out his glass to indicate a refill.

Finding the whisky bottle, she filled up two more fingers with a splash. “You came alone, or with a partner?”

“Two, actually.”

“Some of us are lucky,” she said, nothing but pleasant surprise in her face and mind.

Charles smiled at her. “Yes. There’s something to be said about watching the woman I like dance with the man that I love.”

“I can only imagine,” the bartender said, grinning wildly at him, until a patron on the other end hollered for her attention.

Going back to his drink, Charles spun his stool around, searching for Moira in the flurry of minds. She and Erik was equally easy to find in large crowds, having minds of the same caliber, but when the crowd was overwhelmingly mutant, Moira’s exclusively human intellect stood out more clearly than Erik’s buzzing one.

He’d barely started searching when she called out for him with a quiet sort of desperation that had Charles downing his drink in a heartbeat, slam down a few too many notes on the disk and heading for the exit, pulse faster and closer to the surface than just a minute ago.

Erik was just getting his satchel and leather jacket back from the wardrobe when Charles caught up with them. Both he and Moira were flushed and warm looking, eyes sparkling with adrenaline and endorphins.

When she caught sight of him, Moira kissed his cheek, wet and a bit sloppy. “How much did you have back there?” she asked, still breathless and outwardly flushed from the two hours of non-stop dancing. “I’m too drunk to drive.”

“Two whiskeys,” Charles answered, kissing her back as Erik came to join them, equally affected as Moira when going off the color high on his cheeks.

“Fine, I’ll drive, then,” he said, all but herding them out through the door.

The December night was chilly and clear, but it was a pleasant change from the stuffy air of the club. Charles had forgone a jacket, but the walk over the parking lot was short enough that it merely cooled the sweat on his skin. And while it was nice to sink into the hedonistic atmosphere of the club, it wasn’t pleasant to stay too long enough to risk over-exposure and the subsequent migraine the following morning.

With a flick of his hand, Erik made the car doors flow open. Charles and Moira fell into the backseat as he started the car, not bothering with letting the engine heat up before they were already out on the road back home. Moira was staring out the windshield, crossing and uncrossing her legs in a way that Charles had seen too many times not to recognize it for what it was.

A quick look into her mind told him he was correct. When he was sure she was looking at him, nodding, Charles placed his hand on her knee, slowly sliding upwards. Moira’s breath hitched, and she ever so slightly spread her legs to make room.

“Don’t you dare start without me.”

Erik turned around to give them both a hard look, and Moira groaned and grudgingly swatted away Charles’ hand from where it had snaked all the way up her slick, fishnet covered thigh, fingering at the edge of her soaked underwear.

Taking his hand away, Charles turned to Erik. “Maybe you shouldn’t have riled her up so much then.”

Erik just laughed with way too much teeth, making Moira lean forward and hiss into his ear, teeth bared. “I’m so wet I’m throbbing, you sadistic fuck.”

“I’ll eat you out when we get back, does that make us even?” Erik teased back, eyes hot in the rearview mirror and Charles could only laugh at them when Moira made a growling sound and obstinately spread her legs as wide as she could.

“You better make it good then,” she challenged.

Erik grinned, and overtook a sportscar with too bright headlights. “Don’t I always?”

At that, she made another sighing noise, leaning her head on Charles shoulder. “Why do we keep him? He’s horrible,” she grumbled and that, if anything was a clear indication of how frustrated she was.

Charles buried his nose in her hair, breathing in fresh sweat, aftershave that was definitely Erik’s and that distinct smell that he’d learned through trial and error came from Moira’s shampoo. “He is a good driver,” he said, caressing her side. “He gives good head. But that’s about it, I think.”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Erik said as he turned onto their street, slowing down as they came into the neighborhood.

“It’s sort of the point,” Moira said, gathering her peacoat from the seat between her and Charles when they came to a stop on the curb outside their townhouse. It was late enough that all the other windows were dark, and the only light source on the whole street was the streetlights overhead.

Opening his door, Erik shook his head. “You are so pushing it, MacTaggert.”

Before Charles could react, Erik opened Moira’s door, pulled her out with his arms around her waist, hoisting her high up in the air. Cutting off a surprised shout, Moira twisted around and somehow managed to land on her feet like a cat.

“Oh no, you’re not getting me, Lehnsherr,” she grinned, and then set off up the stairs with Erik right on her heels.

Charles just shook his head them, locking the car before walking up the stairs behind them. When drunk, there was no trace of neurosurgeon Moira MacTaggert left, and when she disappeared, so did specialized paramedic Erik Lehnsherr. If either of them were intoxicated, both acted like the horny, childish teenagers they’d been when they got together in the first place, all those years back in high school.

The front door was of course left wide open in their wake, so Charles closed it behind him before he followed the noise of his two lovers up two sets of stairs into their bedroom. When he entered, Moira had already pushed Erik down onto the bed and was clawing at her fishnet stockings, slipping her panties down her leg until they dangled from her ankle and Erik’s hands were way up under her tight black dress, getting it off with practiced movements.

Going by the harshness of their breaths, they were halfway there. Charles quickly got out of his trousers and shirt and sidled up behind Moira just as Erik tossed her dress on the floor, hands falling to her hips.

“You know what to do,” she panted and scooted forward, effectively straddling Erik’s face, one hand on the headboard. “Get to work.”

Erik made an appreciative noise from below, his fingers digging into Moira’s thighs as he spread her labia and pressed his tongue against her clit. Moira gasped, knuckles going white around the headboard. In a heartbeat her mind was aglow with a pulsing, sharp and deep-seated sensation that Charles had only ever felt from her. Soaking in it, he settled himself over Erik’s groin, circling his hips over his erection. He kissed Moira’s neck, cupped her breasts and tweaked her erect nipples between his fingers, making her keen behind her teeth, hips stuttering.

“Yes, just like that,” she sighed, arching her back; giving him better access and view at the same time.

Grinning, Charles kissed her neck. “That’s my girl.”

Moira growled and nipped his ear with her teeth and Charles just laughed at her. Not letting go, he then pushed down harder on Erik’s cock, hearing him choke back on a groan against Moira’s wet cunt. The vibrations had Moira lick her lips, chest flushed and so beautiful, while Erik’s hands came up around her hips, holding them still as he slipped two fingers down to tease her ass.

Seeing them both so intertwined with each other, Charles took the opportunity to slip out of the rest of his clothes and pulled the bedside table drawer open. He kept a small feed into their minds, and had to close his eyes several times when Erik sucked on Moira’s clit, something that never failed to make her writhe and trash on top of him. If he hadn’t been dying to participate, so aroused his very vision was crowded, Charles could just lie down and sponge off their pleasure until he was trembling and throbbing with the need to come.

He’d often done so as well, those times when he came home too weary to move, but Erik and Moira had overlapping off-days. Tonight, however, was not a night where he wanted to be audience only.

Getting his boxers off, he then, with some difficulty, peeled off Erik’s as well, letting his cock spring free. He was hard and leaking and made a desperate sound against Moira when Charles started to stroke him; thumbing and twisting his fingers around the circumcision scar, pressing two fingers against the soft skin behind his balls.

Further up the bed, Erik took his mouth of Moira for a second. “Charles,” he choked out, voice hoarse as he obviously ignored Moira’s tugging at his hair.“Charles, get on with it. I need you to fuck me.”

He let his legs fall open and Charles reached for the lube bottle again, coating his fingers liberally before pushing them into Erik with little resistance. At the intrusion, Erik arched his back and wound his arms around Moira’s hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Charles smiled at that, curling his fingers until Erik bucked into the touch. It never got more clear than in moments like this how much of an anchor she was for him.

Once he was open enough, Charles hitched Erik’s legs over his arms and pushed inside; hearing his breath hitch, and the following groan muffled against Moira’s thigh. His cock fully inside that scorching, tight heat, Charles allowed himself a moment to simply breathe and plant a few kisses on Moira’s sweat-soaked back.

“Don’t you dare stop,” she whispered to Erik, something breathless and fragile in her voice. “I’m so fucking close.”  

Erik made an indescribable, helpless noise at that, his body clamping down on Charles like a vice. Mouthing at Moira’s spine, Charles started thrusting into him. The same hard, deep thrusts that never failed to make Erik sob with the intensity of it.

Charles was panting with the effort when Moira’s glowing mind suddenly peaked, the frequency getting louder and louder like an incoming thunderstorm. She gasped, back arching as her nipples hardened even further. “Erik, I’m coming, don’t –”

True to his word, Erik didn’t let up on her, leaving Charles with no time to pull away before she came; mind going white and blank as she shuddered, gasping for breath as the tension snapped, coursing like waves through them both. It was only through great discipline that Charles kept himself from coming.

Once she got her breath back, Moira simply tipped to the side, letting Charles crowd in over Erik. He was breathless, his eyes glassy as Charles planted his elbows on either side of his head.

“You close?” he panted, driving into Erik with a particularly hard thrust.

Erik nodded, and fisted a hand in Charles’ hair, pulling him down into a kiss that tasted of Moira and nothing else. His entire being was shaking with tension, and not one to prolong things of thing’s sake, Charles reached down and took Erik in his hand, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. His cock was slick with sweat and precome, and Erik grimaced, head thrashing on the pillow when Charles didn’t let up, didn’t slow down until Erik was coming apart at the seams; gulping for air and scrunching his eyes up.

He felt Erik’s incoming orgasm before Erik did just in the way that he tensed, got so tight around Charles it was hard to move. Closing his eyes, Charles intertwined their minds just in time for Erik’s climax to wash over them, causing his body to stiffen as he came deep inside Erik's body.

For a moment, Charles simply soaked in the sounds of Erik’s pants, and Moira’s still not recovered breathing. Then, he gingerly pulled out, kissed the corner of Erik’s mouth before laying down in between him and Moira. As soon as his head was on the pillow, Erik threw and arm over his waist, burying his face in Charles’ hair.

Moira was more subtle, slipping one leg between his, her head on his shoulder.

“I think that’s why we keep him,” Charles whispered to her in conspiracy, once Erik’s breaths had even out into something similar to snores.

Moira just grinned at him, reaching out to touch Erik’s shoulder. “I guess he could be a great deal worse.”

“I can hear you,” Erik muttered.

“We’re praising you. Be proud,” Moira said, and Charles couldn’t do else but feel he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

Right in between the man and woman he loved.

**  
  
**


End file.
